Cy-Kill
Cy-Kill is the name of several fictional characters from the Gobots, Robo Machines and Transformers toy line and fiction. Introduced as a toy in 1983, he is leader of the Renegade Gobot faction and the main antagonist of the animated series, where he was voiced by Bernard Erhard. He was the main villain of the Challenge of the Gobots animated series, who later appeared in the Gobots feature film. After the Gobots properties were purchased by Hasbro he made an appearance in a Transformers story. Hasbro has also used the name Cy-Kill for supporting characters in Transformers fiction. Gobots In Challenge of the Gobots, Cy-Kill was the leader of the evil Renegades. He was originally a member of the Guardians and friend of Leader-1. He wanted to be the sole ruler of Gobotron to better protect it (since he felt he was the mightiest guardian), but Leader-1 believed in democracy. This led Cy-Kill to break away from the Guardians and become the leader of the Renegades.New licenses, categories, and items turn Tonka toward tomorrow. Playthings magazine, March 1, 1984 He sought to conquer the Gobot homeworld and have all the power for himself. He was very ruthless and a thorn in the side of the Guardians. Animated series Cy-Kill attempted to invade Earth with the help of crooked Unicom scientist Doctor Braxis, but his plans were thwarted by the Guardians. The Guardians were able to eventually capture him. Unfortunately he used his wheels against the guards to aid his escape (since his weapons were disconnected), causing the release of his lieutenant Fitor (also a former Guardian). Because of Fitor's aid, Cy-Kill was able to escape to his massive mobile base, Roguestar, and threaten Gobotron once again. Although an attempted coup by the Master Renegade allowed the Guardians to assemble the Courageous and save both Earth and Gobotron, Cy-Kill would remain at large, threatening both planets. The Guardians set up a lab to test their power suits on Earth. With Defendor and Blaster patrolling the lab Baron Von Joy and Path Finder tested a new suit on Dozer. Cy-Kill captured and tried to brainwash Scooter, making him sabotage the lab and self destructing. Rest-Q check out Scooter, but Scooter refused to be examined. Eventually Scooter was freed from Renegade control. Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher, Geeper-Creeper, Pincher, and Snoop attacked the lab, but it was defended by Leader-1, Baron Von Joy, Blaster, Dozer, Dumper, Road Ranger, Scooter, Scratch and Turbo. Although the Guardians were winning the battle, an accidental backfire from Baron Von Joy's weapon allowed the Renegades to escape. Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attacked Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter and Small Foot. Crasher wounded Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreated. Using the recordings Cy-Kill had Herr Fiend program robot duplicates of the Guardians. When demonstrating the Space Bender weapon to Unicom, Leader-1 learned that the Renegades were attacking Washington. The Renegades ambushed Leader-1 and replaced him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to Gobotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades then released duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter were able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends were being held. Cy-Kill then replaced Good Night. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrated the Renegade base, freed the captured Guardians and escape from Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter used a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to Gobotron the Guardians were attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians were able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill then arrived in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot was able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which would fuse their robot brains. Cy-Kill lead the Renegade Gobot forces who aided the Rock Lord Magmar on the planet Cordax. Comics Cy-Kill appeared in the story "Scooter's Mighty Magnet" with his minions Cop-Tur, Crasher, Creepy and Vamp. Books Cy-Kill was featured in the 1986 children's book Collision Course Comet - Robo Machine Featuring The Challenge Of Gobots. Cy-Kill appeared in the 1985 Robo Machine book The Wagner Sirens. Robo Machines In the Eagle comic strip Robo Machines, Cy-Kill was a petty criminal on Robotron, already known to the Security Forces, before submitting himself to Stron-Domez' Robo Machine process, which added a transformation mechanism to his cybernetic body. While the initial attempt to assassinate the planet's president failed, Cy-Kill at least aided Stron-Domez' escape. He was modified on arrival on Earth, given a new fission cannon weapon by Stron-Domez. However, he held feelings of contempt for fellow Robo Machine Tank, and these bubbled over during their attack on Cholkham, when Cy-Kill was tricked into fighting his Renegade comrade. When the Security Forces tracked the Renegades to their Birmingham factory, Cy-Kill was the only Robo Machine to escape, carrying Stron-Domez to safety. He then performed an operation on his master to convert him into Zod. Cy-Kill then coerced a variety of human tramps and vagrants to work in Zod's new factory, situated on the outskirts of London. However, he began to dislike Zod after the monster stole the pleasure of killing the SF Robo Machine Carry-All from him. Cy-Kill also grew more ambitious, and modified the brain of the Devil Invader Casmodon so it would obey him over Zod. He was briefly disabled by Leader One at the scrapyard. He showed his contempt for Zod by abandoning his damaged ersatz creator in the scrapyard, intending to observe and support Casmodon's attack on London. However, he was detained fighting the SF robot Scooter outside the city. Scooter, with the aid of human Charlie Brampton, managed to trick him into being hit by a train, delaying him while Casmodon was defeated. He attempted to shoo them down once he extricated himself, but was driven off by Leader One. Frustrated at the Devil Invader's damage, he set off after the remaining SF forces by himself, and his attack was enough to cause the depleted Guardians to withdraw from Earth. At the end of the series, Cy-Kill was left on Earth, seemingly with Casmodon at his disposal. Fun Publications Cy-Kill appeared among the group investigating the Cataclysm destroying their universe in Fun Publications story "Withered Hope". In "Transcendent" Breakaway, Landquake and Skyfall arrive on a parallel Transtech Cybertron, in the city of Axiom Nexus. They are greeted by that world's Cheetor and Silverbolt, and are worried that Cliffjumper has gone missing. The arrivals are told that they are among many to arrive on this world and are brought to "processing". Among those waiting in processing are Autoceptor, Bad Boy, Charger with Fire Beast, Cosmos, Cy-Kill, Path Finder, Universe Repugnus, Sky-Byte, Small Foot and Treds. After processing the three Autobots are greeted by the ancient Autobot Alpha Trion and taught in the ways of outworlders in Axiom Nexus. Breakaway is then abducted by Transtech Shockwave. Other media Cy-Kill has appeared in the animated comedy series Robot Chicken. He had no dialogue in his first appearance, but his voice was done by Frank Welker in his second one. Toys *''Gobots'' Cy-Kill (1983) :The toy of Cy-Kill was originally Bandai's Bike Robo from their Machine Robo toyline. Bike Robo was a heroic character in red, white, and blue colors. Tonka, however, decided to make this character a villain. :This toy was sold by itself and also in a gift pack with Snoop and Stinger. *''Gobots'' Cy-Kill Redeco :The Tonka version was originally released in the red, white, and blue, but in the final year of the toy line this was changed to a more "evil" black and green color scheme. The animated version, however, had already been drawn in the original colors and so he stayed that way on TV. *''Gobots'' Super Cy-Kill :A larger "Super GoBot" Cy-Kill was later released, based on the Bandai Big Bike Robo figure. As one of the lead characters from the TV series, Cy-Kill featured on numerous items of merchandise as well. *'Gobots Model Cy-Kill' :Monogram Models released Gobots model kits which actually converted, and contained a Cy-Kill model among 7 others. This toy was a redeco of a Cyclone motorcycle from the Mospeada anime. Transformers: Armada Since 2002, Cy-Kill (as well as other GoBots) has made several cameo appearances in the Transformers comics. He is constantly destroyed as a running gag, in most of these appearances (and in a story that had the Autobots as the antagonists, Leader-1 was killed instead); this itself would be parodied by the webcomic Shortpacked. Dreamwave Productions Cy-Kill made three appearances in Dreamwave Productions Transformers comic book series. The first was in the Transformers: Armada comic as one of the unnamed Decepticons killed by the heralds of Unicron. The second, in the War and Peace miniseries, has Shockwave is overseeing the reactivation of the smelting pools; the two robots being executed within them are Cy-Kill and Leader-1. Lastly, in a flashback in the ongoing Generation One series, he was a gladiator who was defeated by Megatron. Transformers: Generation 1 IDW Publishing In a nod to Dreamwave Production's portrayal of Cy-Kill as Megatron's opponent, IDW Publishing also featured a clash between the two of them in the second issue of The Transformers: Megatron Origin. In the rebooted origin of the Decepticons, both Megatron and Cy-Kill are combatants in the illegal gladiatorial games held in Kaon. This version of Cy-Kill is much taller and designed to fit in more with the general look of the other Cybertronians. He meets a gruesome fate as, after being impaled and crushed under Megatron, he is executed with his own weapon. Transformers: Timelines Fun Publications "Transtech" versions Cy-kill and Scooter appear among the guards of Shockwave in the story "Transcendent" by Fun Publications. They are attacked in the raid on Shockwave's lab by Alpha Trion to free Breakaway. Transformers Animated Cy-Kill made a cameo in the Transformers Animated-related comic books published by Fun Publications. Transformers: Prime Megatron is portrayed in a similar way to Cy-Kill in the continuity. Unlike, G1 Megatron who seemed to always be a Decepticon, Prime Megatron received a little more charactetization. He was Megatronus and was friends with Orion Pax/Optimus Prime, wants to rule Cybertron and treat everyone equally, and starts his own faction of Decepticons. Cy-Kill seemingly inspired this incarnation of Megatron in origin. References External links * Form-convertible toy robot - Google Patent link containing sketches of Cy-Kill Category:1986 comic debuts Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1983 Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional motorcycles Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Gobots